The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, information stored in a database is generally accessible to users with privileges to such database. For example, the information may include information owned by the company, where only the company has access to the information. Unfortunately, techniques for allowing database information to be shared among different owners have traditionally been limited.
For example, each owner is typically associated with a separate database (e.g. on a separate network, etc.), thus preventing sharing of information via a single database and/or network location storing such information. As another example, owners have generally been required to manually provide information to other owners, for sharing the same, such that automated sharing has been unavailable.